Blood Stained Thorns
by IridescentClockwork
Summary: Andrew Beauregard is a troubled young man who one day falls down a rabbit hole and ends up in Wonderland. But Wonderland isn't all that it seems, it is filled with gruesome secrets. What will he do when he becomes the pawn of The Red Queen? Rated M for language, gore, and smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

During the reign of the Queen of Hearts, there was tragedy, bloodshed, and poverty. The kingdom of Lithien crumbled in her hands. Some might even say she was mad.

All of Wonderland then started to revolt against her, but she would not stand down. She beheaded anyone who stood in her way. She was selfish and cruel, even to her own daughter. The rulers of the other 3 kingdom's finally had enough of the tyrant and ordered her to be ripped of her crown and executed.

Soon after she was executed, her daughter took on the throne at only 7. Many were against this because they thought she would be just like their mother. But she wasn't, she was proper yet very cold. Many believe she does not possess a heart. But this wasn't true, she did have a heart. It was just locked away because her mother always taught her that to care is to be weak. She was then nicknamed The Red Queen.

The Red Queen grew to be one of the most powerful rulers in the history of Wonderland. She often has many men chase after her wanting to marry her. But she did not have room in her heart for such a petty thing such as love. Because of this she was often compared to a rose. Beautiful, yet draws blood when it needs to.

This rose was none other than Verena Fayenor, our deuteragonist.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew's POV

* * *

Walking down the school hallways, I could feel their stares judging me and tearing me apart. I didn't have any friends due to the constant transferring of foster homes and schools. I thought I would've made a real friend. I'm in college now and that still hasn't changed.

Although I never really hung out with others to begin with. Sure I slept with the pretty girls and went to all the crazy parties. None of that was real though. It's like everytime I transfer schools I act fake just to fit in. I thought maybe if I tell myself it's the real me it'd become true.

After my last class I walked on home like I always do. Same old boring routine everyday. When I reached my house I walked up the stairs and entered it only to find the smell of cigarettes and alcohol. My foster father must have had another poker game. No suprise there. My foster parents weren't the greatest. My foster father was a drunken deadbeat and my foster mother was well, a whore.

I don't know what exactly happened till my parents but everyone says they abandoned me. If I were them I'd do the same thing.

I strolled past all the trash laying on the living room floor up to my room. I started amd finished my AP sociology homework like I always do. Then I fell back on my bed feeling extra sleepy. My eyes were getting heavier and heavier till I finally went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and took the shower I should've taken last night. I dried myself and put on black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, and my favorite greyish-blue hoodie. I had just gotten done drying and styling my brown hair when I jumped back at my foster dad yelling "hey brat! Go to the store and grab me 2 packs of beers.''

The bastard had 2 perfectly working legs and yet he can't even walk a couple of blocks to buy his stupid ass beer. '

I rushed downstairs, grabbed my wallet and slammed the front door behind me. In a way, I didn't really mind buying his beer. It just means he'll pass out and I can do whatever the fuck I want for the week.

I went to the nearest store and grabbed 4 packs of cheap beer. He said 2 but we all know he's going to drink 4. I was then on my way home when I saw some kids gathered in a circle at the neighborhood park's playground. "Oh fuck" I thought to myself.

These kids were absolutely the spawns of satan. They abused any animals they could get their dirty hands on. I'm not one to meddle in other's business but I had to do something to help the poor animal.

Stomping over to the kids I caught glimpse of a white rabbit trapped in their circle. It wasn't bloody and beaten yet thank the gods. One of the kids saw my face under my hood and began whispering to the other kids. "Oh my god, it's him!" I heard them they started running away from me.

I had quit the violent reputation. Because of this many people started rumors about me, saying that I killed 3 men before. Which wasn't true fyi. Sure I've beaten up people before till they were on the ground bleeding but I had my reasons. Apparently they didn't justify beating people up.

After all the kids were gone I placed my beer on the playground sand, kneeled down and slowly moved my hand towards the rabbit.

All of a sudden the rabbit lunged and bit my finger drawing blood.

What the hell was wrong with that rabbit?! I was just trying to help it. I stood up and my head started spinning. Then the weather got cold and windy. Funny, I didn't see a forecast for a storm today. Taking a couple of steps I suddenly saw a white rabbit out of the corner of my eyes. Only this time it was carrying a pocketwatch and wearing a waistcoat. Yep, I'm totally hallucinating now.

The dizziness got stronger and stronger.

I should've called 911 or something but my body wouldn't let me take out my phone. Strangely enough I started wanting to follow the little rabbit... and I did. "Stupid stupid stupid!" I said. I'm probably going to be led to a trap and kidnapped.

Step by step I could feel my body giving out.

My breathing got ragged and I was just about to collapse when all of I suddden I trip. I thought something would break my fall but I kept falling and falling down a deep dark hole. I should be panicking right now but my eyes felt just like the other night. Heavier and heavier they became till they finally shut.

* * *

Author's note

Hello~ I think i'll be doing different POVs

also i'll explain the Kingdom of Wonderland in a later chapter ( possibly soon )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : My Faithful Rabbit

Hello everyone~ This chapter will be about Verena meeting a loyal friend after her coronation and then the next chapter will be the present time in Verena's perspective. Also just a reminder that Verena is the Red Queen. c:

* * *

Verena's POV

It's been almost a year since mother was executed for her ways. I've been forced to become queen when I'm still only a child.

Instead of celebrating my 8th birthday I was required to take lessons on how to rule an entire kingdom. "Mother how could you do this to me?" I said bawling on the floor.

A servant soon found me and picked me up off the ground. "Your majesty, you shouldn't be crying. Your eyes will puff up and you need to look your best for the banquet tonight." That's right. I had forgotten all about the banquet. It was going to be a quite large gathering. After all the banquet was in my honor.

Part of me wished I could lie in bed all day, but what kind of queen would I be if I didn't attend a banquet planned for me? I held back my tears and headed to my room to wash up for tonight.

Just when my servant was about to take off my light pink dress and lead me to the bath I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I said pulling my dress down. "Sorry to interrupt you my queen, but it seems as though the king of Erelayna brought you a gift. And to my surprise my "gift" was a young boy a few years older than me dressed in a tux.

The boy then handed me a white envelope with the Erelayna royal seal on it. I opened the envelope up to find a letter from the King that said "My young queen, it's been 10 months since you have become the ruler of Lithien. I was informed that last month you were attacked by some bandits while on the way to my castle. I apologize with all my heart and send you a wonderful gift. The boy that stands before you was a beggar my servants found stealing food from our kitchen. Instead of punishing him I decided to train him. He appears to be quite strong. I hope he will be a suitable butler and bodyguard for you. Sincerely, the Erelayna King."

A bodyguard?! I never asked for such a servant. Nevertheless a young boy. Shoving the letter back into its envelope I then turned towards the boy. "What's your name, boy?" I said with confidence. "I do not have one my queen. I was never given one because I did not deserve it." He responded

My icy heart ached for him. "Everyone deserves a name." I then pondered about what kind of name I should give him.

"From this day on you will be known as Peter White. And you will be bound to me until the end of your days." I named him Peter because he reminded me so much of Peter Rabbit, a story my mother used to read to me. White because of his snow white hair and rabbit ears. Strangely enough he didn't have a tail.

"Thank you your majesty, I will treasure the name you have given me forever." He said while kneeling and kissing my hand. I smiled because I finally had a friend, even if he was considered a servant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : I Seemed to Have Forgotton Something

Verena's POV

10 years have passed since I've met Peter.

He still remains my loyal butler after all this time. This morning was different, I had not awoken to the sound of him telling me to get up but to the sun on my face. How strange I thought. Peter wouldn't leave without telling me where he was going. Oh well, he was probably off roaming around in the human world.

I sat up on my large bed and pulled away the sheer white curtains surrounding it. I stood up and slowly walked to my bathroom while half asleep. I then pulled off my nightgown and looked in the mirror. I noticed the scars on my stomach and breasts have faded. I had acquired them last week when I was fighting a giant lizard that had been terrorizing a small village. I wasn't exactly the most "proper" Queen. I liked getting my hands dirty and drawing blood when needed.

After my bath I dried myself off and went into my closet. There were ballgowns and dresses everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE. That's the life of a queen I suppose. I rummaged through all the taffeta and ribbons and stumbled upon a red high-low dress. I don't think I've worn it before.

Not letting it go to waste, I asked one of my maids to help me put it on. When the corset was tied, I excused the maid to go do her regular duties. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a ridiculous amount of cleavage. Being a c-cup wasn't all that. It was actually quite embarrassing.

Wanting to make the dress a bit more "me" I paired it with black garters and thigh high socks. I then slipped out of my bedroom wearing red mary jane pumps, to match the red dress of course. Oh I almost forgot my crown. I tend to forget about it if it wasn't for Peter that reminded me everyday. Running back into my closet to grabbed my crown, I saw my late mother's crown. A sadness and resentment overwelmed me.

I looked away and grabbed my crown and put it on the top of my brown hair which had a slight red undertone. I didn't wear my mother's crown because it was too bedazzled for my taste. Instead I had a custom crown made just for me. It was gold with red roses, thorns, and pearls wrapping and hanging off one side. The tippy top was topped off with a heart shaped ruby jewel.

Running down to the throne room I almost tripped several times. The throne room was where I had my morning duties. These duties were listening to the troubles and complaints of the villagers. Sometimes they would also bring me gifts for helping them out.

After 3 hours of listening, I began feeling like a therapist. My knight noticed and told everyone that the visiting hours were over.

After all the villagers went home I slouched back and sighed heavily on my throne. I excused my knights and advisors and litterly just sat there staring at the doors.

I was just about to go wash myself for dinner when Peter came running in in his rabbit form with a strange man following closely behind him.


End file.
